Heart's Broken, Hearts Made
by makeulikeashleytisdale
Summary: Jackson makes a big mistake infront of Melissa. Nathan has a secret that he has to tell Daley, but how will she feel about it? And Eric tells Taylor about his unforgetable childhood. JM ET ND
1. Chapter 1

**Heart's Broken, Heart's Made**

**That's not Melissa!**

**Note: **I just want to say that each couple has their Chapter

It was 7:00pm & Mel was sitting on her bed talking on the phone to Jackson, they where talking about the date they had been planning since they had gotten together a week ago.

"So I don't know where you're taking me tomorrow night?" Mel said with a grin on her face.

"Yep" answered Jackson's deep voice.

"Now I'm desperate to go," Mel said with a pout on her face.

"Well you're gonna have to wait"

"Can we go tonight?" Mel said with another grin.

"No" laughed Jackson.

Mel's twin sister, Marcella, walked passed mel's room, but backed and leaned against the architrave of the doorway. Whoever she was talking to they must've bee great, and obviously a boy, because Mel didn't act this way towards girls.

"Who ya talking to?" asked Marcella, she sounded just like Mel.

"My boyfriend, mar" whispered Melissa.

"Whose mar?" asked Jackson.

"She's my twi-" she paused because Jackson didn't know she had a twin sister, "my sister" Mel said to saved her secret.

"Oh, ok. Can I talk to her? You know, get to know her" Jackson said slowly.

"Uh, sure. Her she is" Mel said disappointed but with a grin.

Mel held out the phone to mar, who was still at the door.

Her eyes grew wide, she started twisting her hands on the air and was whispering,

"No, no, no"

"Yes!" Mel said with her eyebrows lifted and not smiling at all.

"Talk to him," said Mel.

Marcella walked up to the phone, snatched it out of Mel's hand and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi, this is Jackson. You must be mar," said Jackson.

"Well, my name is Marcella, but Mel call's me mar. You can too," mar said.

"Ok" Jackson, said relieved.

"How old are you?" asked mar.

"17 going on 18 this year, you?"

"Same as Mel, 16 going on 17"

"Oh"

"Does Mel have a photo of you?" asked mar.

"Yeah, on her bedside table" said Jackson.

Marcella looked over to Mel's bedside table, and there was the picture exactly where he told her it would be.

"Pass me that picture, Mel" mar told Mel.

Mel picked up the photo of Jackson and gave it to her. She starred at it for a few seconds then with a smile said,

"Hot!"

Melissa frowned at her sister in shock.

"Uh, thanks?" said Jackson a little shocked as well.

"You're welcome, any time" answered mar still smiling.

"You know, you sound alot like Mel"

"Uh, well we are sisters," said mar hesitantly.

"I guess so," Jackson said confused.

"Jackson, dinner!" yelled Jackson's foster mother, Elaine, yelled from a distance.

"Coming! I gotta go, say bye to Mel for me?" said Jackson.

"I sure will, bye," said mar.

"Bye" answered Jackson before he pressed the 'End' button on the phone.

He walked into the dining room, sat down and started eating the pasta Elaine had made, as Tre and Davion sang,

"Jackson and Melissa sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

All they got was a cold stare from Jackson. They both looked at eachother and giggled.

Meanwhile… 

"Jackson said to say bye" mar said to Mel.

Mel's heart sunk when mar said those words.

"Oh, ok" Mel said softly but disappointed.

"Dinner time girls!" yelled their mother, Anna.

"Coming!" screamed mar.

"C'mon" mar said as she got up and walked out of Mel's room.

"Ok" answered Mel.

She hopped of her bed and walked down stairs to the lounge room.

The next day… 

Mel's eyes slowly opened from her sleep, she rolled over on her back and looked at the roof. Then she turned her head towards her mobile that was in its small mobile chair, it said,

'One New Message'.

She picked up her mobile and dialled '321', which was the message bank. It was Jackson, the message he left said,

"Hi Mel, you're probably still having dinner, but I'm sorry about not saying 'bye' myself earlier, I had to have dinner. I'll pick you up, say, 5-ish tomorrow night. Bye."

Mel smiled a little and she put her mobile in its small chair.

"I gotta start getting ready" she said to herself.

"Does it really take that long?" said a voice.

Mel sat up fast and looked at the doorway, mar was standing there smiling.

"Come have some breakfast," she said, "then have a shower and we will get you ready"

"We?" Mel said confused.

"Yes, we" said mar as she nodded her head and made her smile grow bigger.

Mel smiled back as she got out of bed, in her very short purple girl boxer with pink outlines, and her tight white singlet. They both walked down stairs talking about what Mel was going to wear. They ate some toast and watched some TV.

Suddenly the TV turned off and mar stood infront if it.

"Hey, I was watching that!" proclaimed Mel.

"Too bad, we gotta get you ready" mar said.

"Oh" said Mel.

"Uh huh" answered mar with an obvious tone.

Mar walked over to Mel, grabbed her hand and led her up to her room.

"So, what am I gonna wear?" asked Mel.

"Something cool, something…short. Real short" said mar as she poked around in Mel's closet.

"It's all long, pleasant stuff. Do ever buy short stuff like I do?" asked mar as she waked out of Mel's closet.

"I buy short pants," said Mel innocently.

"They don't count, come to my room," said mar as she walked out of Mel's room and Mel followed.

"See, look at this" mar took out a really light blue Jean skirt that was only 9 inches long.

"Isn't that a bit _to_ short?" asked Mel with a look on her face like she had just seen a dead cow.

"No way, you need to show off your legs"

"Ok" Mel, said slowly.

Marcella put down the on her bed, then walked over to her draws, opened the top draw and pulled out a push-up bra.

"Here" mar said as she put the bra on her bed above the skirt.

She walked to the closet again and pulled out a very tight top that said on the front,

'MY EYES ARE UP HERE' and it had and arrow on each side of the writing.

"Uh, do you think Jackson will like that?" asked Mel.

"Stop asking question's and try this on"

Mel rolled her eyes and picked up the clothes Marcella had chosen for her and started to walk to mar's bathroom.

"Oh, wait. Take these and put them on with the outfit" said Mar as she held out a pair of black, leather knee high boots that had heels as skinny as a pencil. Mel's eyes widened when she turned around and saw the boots.

"I, I don't think Jackson would like that" said Mel with sad eyes.

"Take them" said mar, you could tell she was irritated.

"Fine"

Mel walked into the bathroom, took her pants off and put the skirt on, stripped her top and hopped into the shower. A few minutes later she dried herself and put the push-up bra and the top on, and then put the boots on. She put her hair up in a ponytail, and sat on the basin bench.

"Come out Mel," said mar as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"No!" she answered.

"Come on, its not that bad, is it?"

"No, but Jackson will think it is"

"Stop saying that and come out"

"Yes, or I'll get dad into this" mar said.

"Ugh!" screamed Mel.

You could here the boots banging on the tiles and coming towards the door. She opened the door and walked out, mar put an impressed pout on her face and said,

"Nice, the push-up bra worked alot"

"Ugh, I gotta get changed" Mel walked into the bathroom, but mar grabbed her by the arm.

"No," mar said irritated, "you have to wear it, now let's do your make-up"

"Oh, man"

"Now, your make-up has to match your out fit, ok?"

Melissa nodded a little.

"Lets do your hair"

Mel sat down on mar's make-up desk chair; she kept squirming like she was uncomfortable, which she was.

Mar picked up her hair straightener, which she also uses to curl her hair. She let it heat up and then started curling mel's hair, after it looked like her hair was Ashley Tisdale's hair, but black.

"Make-up, it needs to match what you're wearing.

Mar picked up a red eye shadow, an eye shadow sponge, Mel closed her eyes and mar started putting it on.

"I'm only putting on a little, ok?" said mar.

"Uh huh"

Mel opened her eyes and looked at the eye shadow, she smiled at mar and looked back at the mirror.

"Now, mascara" mar said as she put down the eye shadow and eye shadow sponge and picked up the black mascara on her desk that said 'ultra length'. She put it on and it was ultra length, it was like they where fake eyelashes.

"Woah" Mel said.

"Blush, I'll put on brown so it blends in with your skin," said mar.

She picked up a blush that was called 'sienna', and put it on. You could tell the blush was there, but it blended in at the same time.

"Lipstick, how about…medium brown, with glitter gloss" asked mar.

"Yep"

Mar got the so-called 'med brown' lipstick and put it on, then the glitter gloss. Mel looked at her; she got up and looked in mar's body length mirror she had on the wall.

"Wow, I'm still not sure about the outfit" she said.

Mar crossed her arms and looked at Mel, she was really irritated.

"Oh, sorry" Mel said innocently, "what time is it?"

Mar looked at her watch then said,

"12:00"

"Time really passes, doesn't it?"

Mar nodded, then said,

"Now for the finishing touch, jewellery"

Mel walked over to mar's make-up desk and found a necklace that said 'L ♥VE'

"Who gave you this?" asked Mel.

"My ex-boyfriend"

"Oh, I guess you want me to wear it"

Mar nodded at her perfect guess. Mel held up her hair as Marcella came and did the necklace up. When she was done, Melissa looked at mars make-up desk again and saw a pair of big hoops. She picked them up and put them on. Then she saw a bracelet and put it on.

"Well, how do I look?" Mel said nervously as she turned around.

"Great!" mar exclaimed.

"What time is it now?"

Mar looked at her watch again and said,

"1:00"

"Wow, I'll call Jackson and tell him to come earlier, I can't wait!" said Mel as she smiled.

Mel walked out of mar's room and headed towards her room, but she could see her mum coming up the stairs, so she started running to her room. When she got to her room she closed the door quickly. She walked over to her bed, sat on her bed, pick up her mobile and dialled Jackson's number and pressed 'Talk'.

Elaine answered the phone.

"Hi Elaine, its Melissa. Is Jackson there?"

"Oh, hi sweetie. I'll get him now" Answered Elaine, "Jackson, Come here!"

"No, I'm Getting ready!" he answered irritably.

Mel giggled at his answer.

"Melissa's on the phone!"

Suddenly you could hear loud footsteps in the background. Jackson came down with his shirt that he wore on Chilloween on, but it was half undone and some jeans. Elaine held out the phone to him and he took it.

"Hey Melissa" he said with his shoulder holding the phone up and using his hands to do up his shirt.

"Hi sweetie" Mel answered.

"So its 'sweetie' now?" he laughed.

"Yes it is" Mel laughed back.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"Um, I'm ready and I'm hoping you can pick me up earlier"

"Yeah sure. What time?"

"Uh, about…" Mel looked at her clock that was on her wall and said, "1:40?"

"Yep, anything for my girl" he said.

He did his shirt right up and held the phone up with his hand.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's it"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

Mel took the phone off her ear and pressed 'End' and put the phone down. She smiled at her self and pumped her fist in the air once and said,

"Yes!"

"Melissa, is everything ok?" asked her mum while knocking on the door.

"Yeah, its fine" Mel said.

"Ok" answered her mum as she walked away.

Mel opened her door and looked out to see if anyone was there, no one. She walked out of her room and into mar's room. She was reading some sort of Meg Cabot book, but that didn't matter.

"He's coming over in 40 minutes to pick me up" Mel exclaimed to mar with a smile.

"Awesome! I'll get to actually meet him"

They both started to talk about him.

"I should go answer the door and open it wide open and you should come down the stairs" mar said.

"But not so it looks like I'm getting married to him. Even though I'd love to!" Mel answered.

Mar frowned in the silence between them.

"You love him so much you wanna marry him at this age?"

Mel nodded at her question. Mar laughed a little, her laugh also sounded exactly like Mel's aswell. Before they knew it, it was 1:35 PM.

"Oh my goodness, Jackson's gonna be here any second now!" said Mel before she let out a shriek.

Mar put her fingers in her ears, then she let them out when mel was finished screamed. Their mother came running to the room that she heard the scream from saying,

"what's wrong?"

"nothing mum" mar answered.

Their mother's eyes scanned her room, and her eyes finally got to melissa.

"Melissa honey, what are you wearing?" she said as she walked into the room, "are these one of these make-overs you do, Marcella?"

"Mum I can explain" mar started to say, but she was interrupted by a car horn beeping. Melissa looked out the window and Jackson was getting out of the car and heading to the door.

"Oh my goodness, Jackson's here," Mel said.

She walked out of the room and into hers; she picked up her bag. Mar walked down stairs to answer the door for Jackson.

Mel walked to the top of the stairs; they both got in the positions. The doorbell rang and mar opened the door. But then, their plan took an abrupt turn, Jackson smiled and kissed Marcella! Marcella started to mumble and Mel's mouth dropped open. Jackson took his lips of Marcella's, Mel had a sad look on her face and Marcella couldn't move.

"What's wrong?" Jackson said.

Mar slowly pointed up to Mel. His eyes widened and he started to say,

"Mel? Huh, I'm confused"

"I'm Melissa's twin sister, Marcella" she said.

"Mel, I'm so sorry I didn't know and-"

"Its ok, save it Jackson" Mel's eyes filled with tears.

She whirled around, walked into her room and slammed the door behind her.

"Mel!" he screamed, but it was no use.

"Jackson, I'm so sorry," Marcella said.

"It's not your fault, it's mine"

"You can talk to her if you want"

"Thanks" Jackson said.

He walked past Marcella, up the stairs and knocked on Mel's door.

"Mel, I'm sorry. I didn't know"

"Go away" she said.

"Mel, open the door"

She walked over from her bed and half opened the door.

"Mel, lets me in"

"Ugh,"

Mel opened the door and let him in; she closed her door again.

"Mel, I'm sorry. You both look exactly alike," he said as he sat on her bed.

Mel walked over to Jackson and sat beside him.

"Were called twins"

"That's the problem, I can't tell you apart,"

"No Jackson, I over reacted. It was and accident"

"You ok?" asked Jackson.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" she answered.

He leaned in and gave Mel a passionate kiss, she put her hands on his cheeks and he did the same.

Okay, chapter 1 up! Yay! Finally, the 5th review will get a sneak peek of chapter 2! That's all!


	2. Chapter 2

Hearts Broken, Heart Made

Chapter 2

He leaned in and gave Mel a passionate kiss.

Nathan & Daley… 

Daley had invited Nathan over to her house to watch 'Fantastic 4', it had just ended and they where talking about the actors.

"I think johnny was the funniest," said Nathan.

"Yeah, I liked Susan" replied Daley.

"Me too, she was hot"

"What?" laughed Daley as she frowned at Nathan.

"Just joking"

"I don't like that evil guy,"

"Well let's see if you like this"

Nathan leaned over to Daley and kissed her. It was a surprise, but she wasn't shocked. She put her hands on the back of his head, and he put his and her cheeks. Their heads moved slightly as they kissed; though ever second it got faster. Before they new it their heads where moving as rapidly as they could, Nathan's hands where moving around Daley's neck and hers where moving from the back of his head, to front.

They leaned away and smiled at eachother.

"You wanna go up to my room?" whispered Daley still smiling.

"Sure, if you want to,"

They both kissed again and they got up and walked to Daley's room. She opened the door, and he walked in. He sat on her cheetah print bed, He saw a book on her bedside table that was called 'If I Where In Love'. Daley closed the door behind her.

"What the hell are you reading this crap for?" he said.

"Uh…drama class" Daley ran over to Nathan and snatched it out of his hands.

"We don't have a book for drama class," Nathan said as he looked at Daley with a frown.

She put the book in her top clothes draw.

"Then, mum wanted me to read it,"

"No she doesn't, you're reading it 'cause you like me"

"Um, no"

"Yes, admit it"

"Oh fine" she admitted, "do you want a drink?" she added, changing the subject.

"Yeah, sure" he said smiling.

She walked out of the room and Nathan stared at the draw Daley had put the book in. he got up slowly and walked over to the draw, he sighed. He opened the draw and said,

"Oh…wow"

It was _full_ of family and friend pictures but most of them Daley and him. Even know they where friends then, they had gotten closer since the plane crashed. He could her Daley talking to her mother; her voice was getting closer and closer.

"He's in my room," she said.

"Ok" her mum, Kelly, said.

He closed the draw and sat on her bed again; the door opened and Daley came in. she had 2 glasses of water in her hands.

"Here" she said as she handed him the glass of water.

"Thanks" he took the drink.

Daley sat on her bed; she was as close as she could get to him.

"Nathan, what do you like about me?" she said.

"Uh, well, your beautiful, smart, funny & sweet,"

"Thanks, I think the same of you,"

She smiled and he smiled back, she gave him a kiss, and then said,

"I'm gonna go asked my mum and dad something"

"Ok"

Daley walked out of the room and asked her father and stepmother,

"Can Nathan stay over tonight?"

"No, absolutely not, Daley" said Daley's stepmother, Kelly.

"Why?!" complained Daley.

"He's a boy, sweetie" her father, Steve.

"I know that but I really want him to stay tonight!"

"fine, but he's sleeping in your room. Gianna is having her baby shower here tonight"(Gianna is Daley's new aunt.)

"fine" Daley said before she walked to her room.

She walked in and sat beside Nathan again. He looked at her and she smiled.

"what are you smiling about?" he laughed.

"You can stay here tonight"

"Oh awesome" he smiled as well, "can I use your phone to call my mum and dad to tell 'em I'm staying here?"

"sure"

He picked up her bedside home phone and dialled his home number.

"Hello?" said his mother, crystal

"Hi mum, its Nathan. I'm staying at Daley's tonight, ok?"

"ok Nathan, sweetie"

Nathan could her his little 5-year-old sister, Hallee, begging to talk to him.

"Hallee wants to talk to you,"

"ok"

Crystal passed the phone to Hallee and she said,

"hi big N"

"Hey big H" Nathan put on his kiddie voice.

"where are you?"

"at Daley's, I'm staying over tonight so I won't be able to tell you a bedtime story tonight,"

"oh, that sucks," she said sadly, "I know, I can stay at Daley's too, I wanna meet her in person" she added happily this time.

"if that's ok with mum" he laughed again.

"I'll ask, mummy can I stay at Daley's tonight?" please, please, please"

"If Daley says its ok" Crystal said.

"Does Daley say I can?" Hallee asked Nathan.

"I'm pretty sure she'll think it's ok. Daley can my sister stay over?"

"that's fine" Daley said.

"she says it's ok" Nathan said.

"Yay! I'll pack for you and me. I'll even pack a story. Oh, and I don't want to touch your undies so can I just use one of your pencils to pick one of them up?"

"Pff," Nathan let out a loud laugh, "sure" he added still laughing hardly.

"Bye, big N"

"Bye, big H"

After that he talked to his mother for about a minute, then they said their goodbye and hung up. He put the phone back on it's stand and said to Daley,  
"my little sister is gonna sleep over tonight, she normally sleep's in my room in her own bed, but she'll have to sleep on the floor next to me, ok?" he stammered in 1 breath.

Daley nodded.

"I will have a shower here and she will probably wanna have a bath unless she has one at my place, but if she doesn't I'm not giving her a bath"

"I will, were both girls" Daley said

"Ok, we can both sleep next to your bed in our sleeping bags, and she'll bring all our stuff we need and-" he was interrupted by Daley's index finger across his lips.

"Calm down," she said, she took her finger of his lips and said, "we'll figure it all out when she gets here,"

She leaned in and gave him a slow, full kiss. Now that calmed him down, he let the kiss sink in and then he started to press his lips into her's. They leaned away and started talking about letting Hallee meet all of them, but then she heard a knock at the front door (the front door is only a few meters away from Daley's room.)

She got up and walked out the door with Nathan behind her. She walked to the front door and opened it; there was anna and Karin. They both had a backpack each and a pillow each.

"Hey, you must be anna," daley said as she held her hand out, anna shook it, "and you must be Karin" she said as she bent down and opened her arms out.

Karin put the stuff that she had down and hugged Daley. They both let go and Karin said sweetly,

"You're pretty,"

"Oh, you're so cute" she answered.

"Hey mum," Nathan said, "how are ya Karin?"

"Good," she waked over to Nathan and hugged him.

He picked her up and picked up a backpack and pillow.

"Are you gong to be ok?" said Crystal.

"We'll be fine mum," Nathan said.

"Ok, see ya sweetie" she said as she hugged Nathan and Hallee.

"Bye mummy" said Hallee.

"Bye mum" answered Nathan.

I know I know, ANOTHER stupid place to end, but I couldn't write any more, my fingers are starting to get sore. Ok the 5th reviewer will get a sneak peek. That's all! Buh-bye!

White 'n' nerdy!


End file.
